Cold Revelations
by arialyn-chan
Summary: After Majora, Link has strange dreams about what might become of Hryule, which eventually forces him to see Zelda to interpret the dreams. Unknown to him is that it has already begun in another time... Rated PG-13 for graphic details, this is my very firs
1. "Death by the Cold"

Cold Revelations @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

You know the drill, all disclaimer rules apply: I do not own any of the Zelda characters, though I might like to. This story takes place after Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask (*note*- I do not own and have never played Majora's Mask, so some of the facts might be wrong, but then again, this is supposed to be made up!) This is my first fanfic, hopefully I've done it right!

**Chapter 1**

** **

"Death by the Cold"

The cold swept through his body, chilling him to his soul, forcing the blood to retreat from his extremities, immediately turning them numb and useless. His frosty breath turned to particles of ice on his eyelashes and eyebrows, giving the youth an illusion of white hair.

The youth could not begin to comprehend how he had come to be there, his memory was clouded with a dense curtain of fog. No matter how hard he concentrated to look beyond the misty barrier, it refused to release its iron grip. 

His mind screamed for warmth as his heart struggled to keep him alive. His lower legs were completely useless -- completely numbed and bitten by the sharp cold. A task as simple as walking became a intangible skill which he was completely unable to perform. 

In fact, the only possible thing for the youth to do was to lie there, slowing freezing from the outside to the inside. He shuddered as he felt the icy grip of cold reach his heart, and grab onto it like the hand of death. His heartbeat grew slower... more sluggish...

Gasping for air, he struggled to stay alive with the last once of strength that the cold had not robbed from him. His mind could no longer translate for him his surroundings -- objects bled into each other... 

Not that there was much to see.

His surroundings were bleak, completely isolated and desolate for what seemed to stretch on for eternity. There was no sun, yet it wasn't dark. No wind was blowing, yet the cold was so unforgiving and widespread that there was no need for wind to carry its wrath to further heights and distances. 

Not a soul was living there -- none could, for it was impossible.Nothing, no living things, was visible. No breath could be heard, no striding gait of a living creature. The place was forbidden and lonely; not a soul was there.

--Except one.

But soon the cold would soon claim its victim, and the land would become dead again, for the rest of time.

The last breath of a living creature is one of the saddest things to be heard by another living creature. It signals the end of a life, a small part of What Would Become and What Was to Be. It sometimes comes in due time, oft times it comes while the dying victim's tired mind is still racing for ways to survive. Most of the time the creature resists the feeling of death creeping into their dying body, robbing them of life. Their instincts, hidden so deep within their essence, scream: "LIVE! LIVE! YOU MUST LIVE!!", but the body refuses to respond -- tired of the toiling task to keep the being alive for a moment longer. The last breath comes, and the life goes to be gone forever among the living...

Still, the youth's mind refused to give up, despite its sluggish state. The body was pleading differently: it begged to be let go, to give up on this useless stuggle against the Cold. It suffocated the boy, forcing the air from his lungs and rendering all struggle useless.

The Last Breath came, and a calm enveloped the weary youth -- his face set with a peaceful expression of submission. The Cold had won this battle.

The boy's last thought ran slowly, stumbling through his mind as he felt his heart stop with a numb jolt:

_'Zelda...'_

The Cold claimed another victim, and won its purpose. The dead silence once again dominated the land, stretching forever into endlessness...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Link shot up from his bed as if a rattlesnake had bitten his behind. His eyesight was blurry -- unclear from an uncomfortable night's sleep. His heart heavy and uneasy, he began the task of washing his face and putting a new tunic on.

All the while his mind began to become clear again. The events of the dream came back, slowly back surely, making him uneasier. Again he wiped the sleep from his eyes, which refused to leave completely.He shuddered as he recalled the Cold, smothering him and slowing killing him without so much as a struggle. The memory gave him goose bumps all over his body, making his hair on his arms and legs stand on end. He made his decision and bounded off towards someone who could perhaps help him interpret this foreshadowing revelation...

Kudo watched Link as he quietly exited the forest from a window of his small home. Kudo, being one of the few Kokiri who actually was somewhat acquainted with Link, could only ponder of the reasons that Link left again. 

Beside himself, only Saria has noticed the change in Link the last couple of months. True, he was still a child, but instead of staying the same age (namely, 10 years old) and height Link as shown signs of growing. None of the other Kokiri has noticed the change in height with Link, though they do know something is very strange about him.

Deep down, Kudo knew that Link did not belong among them, and would eventually leave the forest forever. He was saddened by this, but knew that it was true.

He also knew that when something becomes urgent enough to force Link to leave the forest for outside assistance, it was something that was going to become a major event in Hyrule's history. He could only pray that it would leave the peaceful Kokiri alone and their precious home...

But what was to come would affect all of Hyrule.

~End of Chapter 1 


	2. "Memories"

Chapter 2 @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Chapter 2**

"Memories"

The tree line of the forest Link knew so well ended abruptly as he entered Hyrule Field. He paused a moment from his running to feel the warm sunlight upon his face and the gentle breeze flow through his golden hair. He could have stood there all morning with his face turned toward the sun, but he soon recalled his purpose by leaving the forest, and soon started off again.

In you kept a good pace, you could reach the castle by nightfall, just before the drawbridge would close.But Link was anxious, he needed to get to the castle before nightfall, since the castle is guarded more closely from attack all until morning.

Taking out his ocarina, Link played the melody which quickly summoned Epona. Whinning cheerfully, she trotted over to Link and nuzzled him gently.Link smiled and climbed onto her broad back, giving her a good pat on the side.

Despite his convincing performance, Epona could sense Link's tension, and neighed nervously. Link's expression turned serious and determined, and soon he and Epona were galloping towards the castle in the morning sun.

During the ride, Link trusted Epona with the task of staying on the trail, and thought about what he had seen in his dream. He shuddered just thinking about is as he recalled his helplessness against the Cold. He tried to recall everything from his past experiences that could somewhat explain the vision, but nothing seemed to relate at all. 

As he recalled the adventures of the past (or future, as one may refer to), Link gave a great sigh. He remembered everything, from the battle with Ganondorf to the Temple of Time and the legendary Master Sword. 

Instinctively he looked at the back of his hand where the mark of the Triforce had once been, but found nothing. Again, he wondered if it had really happened. Did Ganondorf really live? Had he really traveled back and forth between his time and seven years in the future? His young mind couldn't answer.

Again he wished that Navi were there beside him, guiding him, telling him what to do with her infinite wisdom. Without her assistance and heroism, Link would have no doubt failed to save Hyrule from Ganondorf. 

'_If Navi was here, I wouldn't have had to have left the forest, she could have interpreted the dream for me...' _he thought bitterly to himself.

He bit his lip, and reminded himself to stop living in the past. He had to focus on what was on the horizon, threatening to take the peace from Hyrule. 

Link was suddenly snapped out of his reverie from a slight change in Epona's pace. Squinting and shielding his eyes from the late morning sun, Link spotted the castle far in the distance, a small speck of gray among the green of the field.

Slightly steering Epona off course, he lead her to a small stream where they could rest for a bit. After Link dismounted, Epona happily trotted over to the bubbling brook and took a long drink of the cold clear water. 

Link, on the other hand, had settled himself in the cool shade of a small tree not too far away. Not wanting to be too far from her master, Epona galloped to him, and gently nuzzled his shoulder until he patted her. Sensing his need to be alone, Epona trudged away for a short distance until she found a small patch of sweet green grass to nibble upon, all the while carefully eyeing her master, who sat quietly with his eyes closed.

"Ahh!" Link cried as the white ball of energy hit him hard on the chest, sending searing pain through his body.

Ganondorf laughed cruelly as he saw Link in pain, but wasted to no time to throw another powerful cluster of energy into Link again.

Gathering his wits, Link dodged as best he could as he clumsily tried to pick up the Master Sword from where he had dropped it from the last onslaught from Ganondorf. He wiped the blood running down his face as he brought the sword up, with a look of sheer defiance on his face.

Angered by Link's determination to defeat him, Ganondorf threw yet another blast towards the Hero of Time. He sneered as it caught Link in the chest again, throwing he against the wall savagely; causing Link to once again dropped the legendary blade.

"You see boy," Ganondorf began with the most unpleasant smile on his evil face, "only one of his will live today, and I will see to it that it will be me. I will be most pleased to watch you die, and I intend on making it as painful as POSSIBLE!!"

As he finished he threw a large black ball of energy into the young Hero, which enveloped him completely. Ganondorf smiled evilly; this battle was won.

Desperately, Link gasped for air inside the black ball of energy. Everything cell within Link's body was burning with brutal pain. He felt his strength fade, and his will to live shatter like glass cast upon stone. Unable to bear the searing pain, Link submitted to the God of Death his life was wrestling with.

_Link,_ a melodic voice whispered within his consciousness, _please, don't give up. Believe in yourself, in your power as the Hero of Time! The fate of Hyrule depends on thou, do not give in to the temptation of death! Link! Link, please! Please, don't give up!! LINK!!_

Link drifted further and further out of reach; he felt as if he had slipped beneath the surface of a black pool of water, and was slowly but surely sinking to the bottom. He tried to answer the voice, to call out, but the air had been robbed from his lungs and his mind to too weary to send out a call. He drifted out of consciousness...

_Link... _the voice sounded again, more soothing than the last time_, you must listen well to me. If you fall, who could possibly stand against the evil of Ganondorf? Imagine, Link, of what he would do to Hyrule once your dead and your Triforce his. Everyone you know, love, and care for...gone. The survivors would constantly live in fear, as they witness the destruction of their home... Hyrule. If you cannot save Hyrule for the purpose, than... do it for me. Link, I love Hyrule; its beauty, its people, its animals and its forests and lakes... Please, save Hyrule for me. Only me. __Save this world that I've could to love so much, save Hyrule...!_

Link's eyes snapped open. His will to live gathered up the great strength and courage within him, and with an explosion of rage and power, Link freed himself of his black prison to face the bewildered Ganondorf once again.

"This," he yelled, "is for Zelda, the Princess of HYRULE!!"

Link woke up from his dream to find Epona staring curiously at Link from a distance.Rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes, Link mounted Epona and started off again to the castle. Though his looked as if his mind was focused on getting to the castle, his consciousness was swimming in the sea of the past.

~End of Chapter 2_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


	3. "A Rider in the Night"

Chapter 3 @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Chapter 3**

"A Rider in the Night"

Deciding that it would be best to leave Epona behind at the gate, Link walked into the busy streets of the Hyrule Market. Familiar faces went by as he quickened his pace towards thegray, looming castle. Some people recognized him and waved with the smiles bright on their faces, completely unaware of Link's shadowy apprehension of the future. 

Link smiled as best he could back at them, trying to give them a little assurance; everyone knows that when Link is in a hurry, something terrible was amiss.

Again Link thought about the dream and its meaning. His mind pushed out all the possibilities that would make sense as to why he had that dream, but all his thoughts and theories led to dead ends.

With his concentration focused inward, Link's attention was not given to the direction he was running, and soon he bumped into someone, sending him and the stranger sprawling.

Wiping the dusk out of his eyes, Link looked up at the stranger, who was getting up and brushing themself off. The stranger turned to look at him.

"Fairy Boy! Link-kun, where have you been all this time? Otousan and I were wondering if you would every visit the ranch again!"

Not a stranger! Link weary heart lightened a bit from the sight of an old friend, the red-haired Malon. She offered Link a hand and pulled him up, where he brushed himself off, laughing quietly.

"I've been busy, Malon," Link answered, "and I didn't visit the ranch _that_ long ago!"

"True," Malon teased, "but you should visit more often anyway! By the way, Fairy Boy, what's the hurry to get to the castle?"

"Um...I..." Link stammered, "I-I going to see Princess Zelda-sama, I need to ask her something."

"Is that so...?" Malon said, turning her head to the side with a puzzled expression on her face, "And what for, may I ask?"

"Well... that is... uh..." Link was not used to being interrogated by anyone, especially the nosy Malon. But soon Link thought of a way to get out of answering her questions -- he didn't want her to worry about anything unless there was a good cause.

"Malon, look! Your otousan's here, and he looks angry!!"

"Huh?" Malon turned to the area where Link was pointing, but did not see her father. When she turned around again, it was as if Link hadn't been there.

With a strong stride in his run Link ran out of the Hyrule Market while he had to chance to get away. He felt guilty for not answering Malon or staying longer, but he really had no choice. 

_'Now is not the time to think of that, '_ Link thought to myself_, 'now I was focus on getting into the castle without getting caught.'_

Getting into the castle proved to be an easier task than Link originally assumed. Then he reminded himself that his skills have much improved since the last time he had snuck into the castle to see Zelda. Within no time, and with the guards completely unaware that Link had slipped by them with ease, Link was in the Castle Courtyard.

The sweet smell of flowers tickled Link's nose, and again he was reminded of his home in the forest. He hoped that everything would be alright, that nothing would happen, no one would have to die or be killed, Hyrule would be safe...

But when Link found that Zelda was waiting for him and was expecting him, Link's hopes of peace fell and shattered.

"Welcome, Link." Zelda began, "I was waiting for you to come. Come, we have something we need to discuss immediately."

Once again Link noted to himself how much older she sounded, though she was the same age as he. Unlike the last time Link had seen her, Zelda had her long golden hair showing, trailing down her back. Her beautiful blue eyes were touched by a serious look, yet they still shined with the innocentness of youth. 

Zelda watched Link as he trotted up to her. She noticed how much stronger he looked since the last time she had seen him. Link's blue eyes were serious, yet they portrayed the happiness of seeing her again. She was surprised to see that Link was a little taller than her now -- them being the same height only a few months ago.

She remembered the first time she met him; it was a mysterious meeting. He just suddenly appeared behind her as she was watching her father through her window in the courtyard, without any explanation of how or why.

She had told herself that he was a complete stranger and couldn't be trusted, but something deep down inside her heart told her that this little boy meant no harm whatsoever. What was more puzzling was the feeling she felt towards him, though she had never met him before -- she felt safer, and that no evil could ever come to destroy Hyrule with this boy against it.

The feeling puzzled her greatly, but she didn't hate it. When Link had left that day she yearned for the feeling to come back again, and after that she often looked forward to his visits. Such a strange boy, yet she felt that he could be trusted with anything.

But now was not a time for a friendly chat, danger was at hand. Being of Royal Blood, Zelda had the power of magic within her. She could often sense danger before it happens, and had come to trust this ability more and more recently. Now that Link had felt the terror approaching as well, her suspicion was assured of its reliability.

She knew of his coming due to her ability to sense him when he's nearby, she's always had this strange talent, and it has caused many people to whisper cruel things about her behind her back. She knew of this, and her heart was burdened by it.

She listened intently to Link's dream, and everything was as she expected, expect one fact...

"Are you sure you were alone?"

"Yes. Well, I'm pretty sure," Link admitted, "it was just me, no one else could have been there. I would have known it, there's no other way!"

Zelda frowned, when she had had the dream, she was there along with Link. The change in events caused her to worry greatly; what did this new revelation mean? 

The sun was leaning heavily on the horizon, casting an orange-red glow upon Hyrule. Link and Zelda's shadows grew darker and longer, and soon Zelda realized that this discussion would have to continue tomorrow. Despite her hospitality, Link refused to stay in the castle for the night.

"I'm a peasant, I shouldn't be here in the first place," he protested, "and if someone found me, what would happen then?"

"Link-kun, it's too late for you to start going home now. The forest is far away, and even with Epona it would be dangerous to travel at night. Please, stay, it's for the best."

Finally, Link gave in, and with Impa's help he was taken to a small room, which had been unoccupied for ages. Cobwebs hung thickly at every corner, and with every step Link took disturbed dust swirled up into his face, causing him to sneeze.

"Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose." Link said quietly to himself, despite the fact that he was yearning to go outside, to feel the wind through his hair and to have the cool night air upon his skin. Soon, Link slinked out of the castle more quiet and stealthily than he had getting inside. 

Leaving the Hyrule Market proved to be a bit of a challenge, since the gate is closed at night. But by climbing a tree and hopping onto a nearby roof of one of the tall houses, Link dropped outside to find Epona still waiting.

She whinnied quietly, but cheerfully at his sight. Link strode up to her and mounted carefully onto her back, and with a "He-yah!" off they went through the Hyrule Field!!

The cool night air was bliss against his smooth skin; and immediately Link became more relaxed. Epona, sensing Link's tension melting away, neighed happily and increased her speed.

Link had no idea where he wanted to go, he originally just wanted to get outside to feel the night air on his skin, but now he feel like a little night ride. And, judging by Epona's obvious contentment with running through the field, Link decided it was the best thing for the both of them.

Link relaxed even more, and thought to himself that he should really do this more often to relieve the stress of living as the Hero of Time. And for the first time in ages, Link allowed himself to enjoy the fun of being a kid.

"Faster Epona, faster!" he yelled giddily as Epona happily did so. The two raced through the field, leaving dust and rustled leaves in their wake. Link looked up at the billions of stars that dotted the sky in wonder; it had been a long while since he looked up there at those bright blue stars, and he had always been fascinated by their beauty. 

He allowed Epona to take over as he craned his neck to the dark midnight sky, gazing at the twinkling orbs hung so far up there. Epona slowed down a bit as Link leaned forward onto her mane, with his eyes half closed. He was tired from the day's events, and despite the disturbing dream he had had only the other morning, Link dozed into a lulling sleep...

But was soon woken up again by Epona's shrieking whinny and her frantic gallop. Link woke up immediately, and quickly guided Epona to a path that would help her keep up her speed and avoid ditches and streams.

Only then did he allow himself to look behind him at his pursuit. As he turned, his eyes gazed upon a sight he had never seen before in all his experience as the Hero of Time.

It was mounted upon a huge black beast, twice the size of Epona even in her adult state. At first Link thought it was a Wolfos, but it was leaner, and the powerful muscles rippling underneath its black fur told him that this creature was no Wolfos whatsoever. Its speed was amazing, and despite its burden it easily gained on the frantic Epona. Its snout was narrower than the Wolfos, but it was filled with sharper, whiter teeth. It moved with a liquid steel grace, completely shaming the clumsy Wolfos gait.

But what was stranger to Link was the dark rider the wolf-creature carried upon its broad back. It was nothing but a shadow, almost, a dark silhouette with ruthless red gleaming eyes. Link watched in horror as it drew out a long bow and positioned a sharp black arrow as it pulled back the string.

Link urged Epona to moved out of the way, by the panicked horse did not comply. Her instincts told her to run, and that is what she did. 

The black arrow flew, cutting through the cool air like a knife into Link's right shoulder. 

"Ahh!" Link tumbled off Epona as pain that he had never before had experienced cut into his shoulder, paralyzing him and making him completely helpless. It was as if an icicle had been driven through him, and had caught fire somehow and was burning through his insides. He cried out in pain, and tried to call Epona, but she was too far ahead in her panicked run to hear him or even notice that he was gone.

Link's eyesight began to slowly fade. The edges of his vision were becoming black as the pain became unbearable. 

Before he lost consciousness, the last thing Link perceived in the world around him was the wolf-rider coming to a halt, and preparing to dismount towards his convulsing body. 

A last round of agonizing pain went through Link's body again, and he saw no more.

~End of Chapter 3


	4. "The Beginning of the Cold"

Chapter 4 @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Chapter 4**

"The Beginning of the Cold"

"Princess! My Princess!! Princess Zelda-sama!!" an urgent voice called from outside Princess Zelda's sturdy locked door.

Zelda stirred from her silent slumber slightly. It was still very early in the morning, even earlier than she normally arises from her dreams and her sweet reverie. Often times, she wished that she could find time for more peace to have to herself -- helping her father lead the kingdom which would one day be her to look after was a large burden for one her age to carry upon her small shoulders. 

The only times Princess Zelda was able to relax was only with one soul in all of the land of Hyrule...

Link.

For some reason or another, and to her it didn't need an explanation, when she was around Link, a calm would descend over her, relaxing her tensed muscles and straining mind.Sometimes, even thinking of Link would bring the some feeling of assurance, the feeling that everything was going to work out peacefully in the end.

She oftentimes was slightly jealous over Link's carefree lifestyle that he was allowed to live day by day. She wished that for just one day, only one, for that would be enough, she could enjoy a ride through Hyrule field, or a cool swim in the Lake where the mysterious Zoras, friends of the Royal Family, dwelled. 

But the day was denied to Zelda, her being of Royal Blood she could not enjoy the feeling of a laid-back lifestyle. 

She felt she should talk to Link about this, but every time she tried, a lump in her throat would appear, and all she could choke up was a simple:

"How's your day, Link-kun?"

She had hoped for sometime to herself to think about the troubles ahead in her dreams through the morning, but once again Zelda was denied the liberty to have some precious time to her benefit.

"Princess Zelda-sama? Are you alright?? Princess!!" the voice called anxiously.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Zelda said quickly, fearing that the owner of the voice would barge through the door thinking foolishly that she had been kidnapped during the night. "What is the matter of this, waking the whole castle with your yelling at such an early hour?"

"My apologies, Princess Zelda-sama," the voice pleaded. "but a young girl is here to see you, and she says it's quite urgent. If we had not restrained her, she would have barged right in all by herself!"

Zelda laughed to herself, for she knew exactly whom her visitor was judging from her manner of getting inside the castle.

"Send her inside, I shall see to her business as she pleases, and see if it's as urgent as she claims."

Though Zelda knew it was Malon, the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch, she had to keep her social stasis among the guards of the castle. She was, after all, the princess of Hyrule.

"Y-yes, my Princess!"

The door was unlocked, and the visitor who had caused quite a ruckus at the gates walked into the room. Zelda was not surprised who it was, for it was Malon, but the expression on her face caused an icy chill to run down her spine. 

Something was wrong, _very_ wrong indeed.

"Princess Zelda-sama," Malon said politely. "I have something to tell you that needs your attention."

"You may proceed, and Malon," Zelda answered. "no formalities among friends, it's Zelda."

Malon blinked, but a small smile crept onto her gloomy features. But the smile quickly dissipated and she gave a more serious expression, once again giving Zelda a sudden chill.

"Pri- I mean, Zelda, Epona came home last night, frothing at the mouth and in a panic-run. Something was clearly chasing her, for she nearly collapsed was exhaustion when she finally reached the ranch. She was screaming, I've never seen her like this ever before!! Not even Otousan could calm her down! "

Zelda took this in slowly; her mind reaching an awful conclusion, which she prayed with desperation that it wasn't true.

"And," Malon added. "her saddle was turned to the side, as if someone was been riding her and had fallen off suddenly. I think... I think it was Link. Oh Zelda, what could have happened to him?!"

It was only the beginning, the first few steps toward what was awaiting in the shadows.

~End of Chapter 4


	5. "A Darkness Within"

Chapter 5 @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Chapter 5**

"A Darkness Within"

Dark.

Everything.

Everywhere.

_Pain, oh... the pain..._

A voice.

_ _

_My name?_

_Who's there?_

_So tired...the pain..._

_ _

The voice again.

_That voice!! Can it be?_

_ _

"Link-kun!!"

_Zelda!!_

With a short gasp as if he had just woken up from a nightmare, Link's blue eyes shot open. Only one thing was seen to his unfocused eyes, the face of a blond-haired beautiful woman...

"Link-kun, are you alright?"

"Zelda!"

Instinctively, Link attempted to sit up to look at his unfamiliar surroundings, but was pushed back by burning pain with a yelp. Immediately Zelda came to his aid, holding him up gently with one arm and putting her hand on his wounded shoulder, searching for answers that weren't there.

"This wound... I thought it was completely healed, but..." she looked closely at Link's healed shoulder where the black arrow had hit, just missing the heart. "Something is causing you pain. It must have penetrated deeper than I thought."

Link moved his lips to speak, but she laid one finger upon them before he could whisper a word.

"Don't, save your strength." she whispered.

Link closed his eyes, trying with all of his willpower to ignore the searing pain tearing through his body. In hopes of dulling the pain slightly, Link occupied his thoughts by concentrating on his breathing, relaxing his tensed muscles as Zelda inspected the mysterious wound. 

They were silent for a moment or two, one caring for the other. The pain had only dulled slightly, if any, and Link could not stop the convulsing ripping through him. In an attempt to sooth Link, Zelda put all of her willpower to help Link's body relax -- whatever the arrow had done to his shoulder was traveling to every corner of his body, taking a painful toll on him.

The convulsing ceased and a calm enveloped Link. Cold sweat soaked his skin; worrying Zelda that he might have taken sickness. 

Link opened one eye to look upon the Princess of Hyrule, only then did he notice a major fact they he had overlooked due to his awful pain earlier.

_This doesn't make sense_, Link thought to himself. When Zelda looked at him with a puzzled look on her face he realized he had spoken aloud.

"How am I here?" he asked. "I'm a..." Link lifted his gauntleted hands, hands with longer fingers than they should have. He lifted them to his face, feeling his features. 

His face was bigger, not as round as he had as a child. Yes, as a child, for he was not a child anymore...

"How am I here?" he repeated, staring at Zelda, in adult form, for answers. 

"I... I..." she stammered. For once the wise princess of Hyrule was out of answers.

Despite his muscles screaming in pain from the motion, Link reached behind him to his back, finding that the legendary blade, the Master Sword, was not present. 

This did not register in Link's weary mind. The very last thing he could strain his mind to remember was tearing through Hyrule Field on Epona with a deadly pursuit behind, then the arrow... the pain...

"Link-kun..."

He turned toward her, the Zelda he knew even better than the Zelda from his time. This Zelda fought with him to save Hyrule from the evil that threatened its freedom and peace. This Zelda became his friend and assisted him so much through his adventure that, without her help, he would have certainly perished. She did so without question, without a favor in return. 

Link knew that he would, without so much as a thought for his own welfare, would protect her with his life.

"I do not know why you're here. Or how," she added. "you came to be here. But there's something that you need to know before we talk any further."

All Link could do was to look at her. The pain was defeated by a feeling that he hadn't felt since the last time he had seen her -- after the fateful battle with the King of Evil, Ganondorf. 

It was for her than he defeated Ganondorf -- it was her love for Hyrule and its people which gave him the strength to defeat the powerful adversary in a deadly battle which ended with Ganondorf sealed forever within the clutches of the Sacred Realm. 

Yes, all Link could do was look at her, her beautiful face and shining blue eyes. There was one other thing that Link could do, and that was to listen to her.

"After you... left to go back to your original time..." she began. "Hyrule entered an brief age of prosperity. Villages were rebuilt as the Temples were forever cleansed of the evil that was wrought upon them during the time of Ganondorf's seven-year rule.It was a time of peace, but it did not last long." Zelda bit her lip; Link spied tears welling up in her blue eyes.

"Then it came. It was slow at first, but it spread with such speed that it was too hard to keep up with it. It destroyed life, wiping out anything that stood against it. There was no warning, no hint of its arrival, it just... came.

"The Kokiri Forest was first, all the beautiful trees, the green grass, the woodland animals, and the forever-youthful Kokiri, gone. Then it there was rumors of it infecting the desert. The desert, of all places!! By the time the army got there, it was taken too. 

"Zora's domain was taken next, and very quickly, since the domain itself is water. Then Death Mountain, the Gorons died immediately from the change of climate. Kakariko Village, Hyrule Field, Hyrule Lake, Gerudo Valley, and finally... the castle itself was taken by the... the..." The tears in her eyes spilled over as the painful memories played in her mind, but there was no need to end the sentence...

For Link knew.

"The Cold." he finished for her. Zelda looked at him, surprised of his knowledge of the Cold. To explain, he told her of the dreams he had. 

She regarded them carefully, and thought for a moment. Her eyes stared off, unfocused on the surroundings around her. It was during those moments of silence did Link see his surroundings for the first time.

Nothing, endlessly stretched on forever and ever. There was no source for the light that shone around them. No ground was visible, and it seemed as if they were inside a white void, floating through the air, though it was solid enough to be stone.

Again Link's mind drifted to the question of how he came to be here, for they had not yet reached the conclusion to this puzzling mystery.

Zelda spoke, snapping Link out of his toiling thoughts.

"It seems that you are connected to two times, the past and future. The past, or present for you, is your original time. The future is here," she gestured the area with a wave of he white-gloved hand. "seven years in the future, to be exact.

"Your heart is in both times, and with that it is as if you almost live in both times. But, since the mind cannot be in both places at once, your physical body had to reside in one time -- the past. But the heart, it can be in many places at once, stayed within two times, for something kept it that way.

"That is why I believe you had those dreams concerning the cold -- your heart is as much here as it is back where you come from." She laid a hand on Link's chest to hear a muffed heartbeat through his green tunic. "As the Hero of Time, you can feel disaster strike from both times, and it effects you with nightmares.

"But that does not explain how you can here without the Master Sword."

Forgetting the pain for the moment, Link sat up on his own using all his strength, and asked a question which had been burning in his mind since he had come to consciousness. His eyes locked on hers.

"How did you come to be here?" he asked intently.

Zelda looked back at him, gaze unwavering though her heart pounded so loud she feared that he could hear her. "That is a question I cannot answer."

"And neither can I." A familiar rumbled from behind them.

Link recognized the voice immediately, and a growl escaped from his throat. Ignoring the burning pain Link whipped his head around to face a formal no, present,enemy.

Ganondorf.

He stared at Link with the same identical expression: pure hatred, though it was on a much larger scale than the expression gave by the young Link.

"How long have you been here?" Link demanded.

"Not long, boy," Ganondorf answered with venom in his deep voice. "But long enough."

He moved quicker than Link had ever imagined him moving, and soon his hand was almost at his throat. Zelda had been knocked away, and Link was completely helpless due to his severe injury to save his own life. He closed his eyes and waited to hear the sickening crunch of his neck snap...

But it never came.

Link opened one eye cautiously, and then the other. Ganondorf was there, with his hand at his throat. But strangely, Link did not feel Ganondorf's large hand against the skin of his neck. 

Link allowed himself to breath once more, taking each breath in slowly. The moment of tension continued as Ganondorf vainly tried to tighten his iron grip and end Link's life. 

Crying out in frustration, Ganondorf released Link, and he collapsed onto the ground, causing a new wave of pain to tear through him. Though Ganondorf had not in anyway cut off his air, Link's breath came in short gasps. 

Zelda rushed to his aid immediately, propping him up against her warm body as he began to shake violently again.

"I don't know what's wrong, Link-kun!" she cried. "You should be healed, but _something's_ wrong!"

"I hope it kills him, since some unseen force is keeping me from doing the task myself." Ganondorf snarled a little distance away with his arms crossed.

Zelda ignored him and began to remove Link's tunic to reveal the shoulder where the pain had began and spread through his body from. She gasped as she peeled away his tunic and saw the damage that was being done to his body.

"Oh, Link-kun!"

Link's shoulder was completely black, and was very cold to the touch. Link couldn't hear Zelda anymore; the pain had forced his consciousness, cowering, in a corner inside his mind. His eyes were shut tight and his body had ceased its quivering, he looked very dead. 

Fearing the worst, Zelda place a hand on his breast, and to her relief found a thumping heartbeat from deep within. Vainly she called his name, trying to force him back into reality, but it was of no use --

-- the poison was deep within him, infecting his soul.

~End of Chapter 5


	6. "One After Another"

Note: I do not know what was up with the html in the first 5 chapters, but whatever it was, it was very annoying @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana Ref; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Note: I do not know what was up with the html in the first 5 chapters, but whatever it was, it was very annoying. This time I'm typing in Notepad, and hopefully things will work out okay (:. Reviews are not necessary, but are much appreciated!

**Chapter 6**

** **

"One After Another"

It had been three days since Link's mysterious disappearance, and the situation with the uncharacteristically cold weather they had been experiencing had gone from bad to worse. No one could offer any explanation as to how or why the hot summer days and nights have turned to chilly mornings and bitter-cold evenings. The Royal Family did everything in their power to keep the people of Hyrule to not panic about the dramatic turn of events, but with the cold weather reaching every part of Hyrule, soon their attempts would become futile.

It was only natural for the people to turn to Princess Zelda, a very wise girl for such a young age. They had always looked upon her for guidance, reassurance, and for support through all of Hyrule's struggles, and she always had some solution that would turn the unfortunate events around in the opposite direction, once again retaining peace in Hyrule.

But when they had turned to her this time, for the guidance and reassurance she had offered so many times before, they recoiled in shock when she admitted that she had no solution, no answer to this odd event that had suddenly occurred. Though it wasn't in anyway her fault, Zelda blamed herself harshly, and she was not seen as often for she was more inside her room than out among the castle.

The people of Hyrule slowly began to panic as the cold became worse. It had come very slowly at first, but soon it quickened its pace and its wrath, and began to wreak havoc in the desert with its full strength, wiping it out in an instant. ' "The desert, of all places!" ' as the Zelda from the future had remarked.

No one knew where it would strike next, and soon there was talk among the people of evacuation, of leaving their precious home they had known for all their lives for another strange land where no one has very been before. Not many liked the idea, but as the cold swallowed the Gerudo Valley by the fifth day of Link's disappearance, it became more popular very quickly.

Zelda disapproved of the idea completely, but her opinion was ignored for the first time, as if the people were angry at her for not proving a solution in the first place. Several times Zelda wondered if the appearance of the Cold had something to do with Link's disappearance, but despite this theory, she kept it to herself, not wanting to blame Link. It was not his fault, or hers, for the Cold was a living thing, no doubt, and had come here on its own.

"Princess Zelda-sama! A visitor to see you!!" called a guard's voice from outside Zelda's door.

"Very well," she answered weakly, "send them in."

The door open and a young girl with long red hair walked in with her eyes cast down to the wooden floor covered with an exquisite rug. She stopped about a half a meter in front of Zelda, and spoke:

"Princess Zelda-sama, has there been any sign of Link-kun?"

Zelda flinched at remembering that Link was gone again. What could have happened to him? She had the question burning into her mind for hours and hours upon end until she collapsed from fatigue. With the given evidence, he was obviously captured, but by who? And for what purpose? These questions she could not answer.

"No," Zelda answered quietly. "Not at all."

Malon lifted her head to stared into Zelda's eyes with her softened gaze and misty eyes. Zelda the realized how much Malon had worried about Link as well.

"Something's happened to him, I can feel it." She said with such confidence with herself that Zelda nearly believed her. "Epona would never abandon Link unless something had prevented her from being right at his side. And to find her screaming and running panicked into the Ranch was something no one has seen her do! She is such a brave horse... she wouldn't leave Link unless something happened..." 

Malon choked slightly, breaking her off. She recovered quickly and continued.

"And Link is not one whom is easy to deal with. Something powerful had taken him, captured him, or killed...him... I... I know this, it just... has to be right!" 

Malon was nearly hysterical, and with she rage she collapsed to the floor and beat it with her small fists.

"He can't die!! Not when we need him the most!!! Oh Link, what has happened to you?! COME HOME!! Please!!" Malon cried, sobbing.

Zelda let Malon have she way, and soon she quieted down a bit. Zelda spoke, trying to hold back the tears.

"Malon," she said sweetly. "don't worry about Link. If he was taken somewhere, I'm sure he's fighting with all of the power available to him to get back home. If anyone could do it, it would be Link. Have faith, we will see him again, and Hyrule will be safe."

Malon looked up slowly at Zelda with her glassy eyes, for the words had restored her faith and hope in Link. She stood up, wiped her tears, and hugged Zelda gently.

"Thank you." Was all she whispered.

And with that she was gone.

The room was quiet again, completely empty except with a Princess looking at her window high in the tower. Her words were always reassuring to others, but she could never believe in them herself.

"Link-kun, please come home."

~End of Chapter 6


	7. "A Moment Within"

Chapter 7 @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana Ref; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Chapter 7**

"A Moment Within"

He floated alone, completely free and weightless, through the darkness where no light could penetrate. The pain was gone, but his strength was still weak from the dark poison working it way did within him. His mind was cloudy, unfocused due to the sickness, and he could not comprehend what was happening to him. He could faintly hear the desperate cries of Princess Zelda, and though he tried to respond, his body refused to do what his mind was ordering it to do.

He was truly... alone.

A bright light!! Suddenly it appeared as if out of nothing in the darkness, causing Link to look away from its bright glow. His eyes adjusted, and slowly he turned his face towards the light, to see what it could be. 

He saw himself, lying on the ground as cold as death as Zelda vainly cried his name over and over again. Ganondorf was a little of in the distance, with his large bulky arms crossed looking thoroughly amused with the scene playing before him. Tears streamed down Zelda's face as she cradled Link's body in her arms and tried desperately to wake him from his cold sleep, but it was of no use.

"Zelda!!" Link cried, trying to reach her and somehow comfort her; but it was as if he wasn't there and hadn't spoken a word, for she had not heard him. 

Link cursed to himself silently, clenching his fist into tight balls. He was powerless to do anything as his body died!! 

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light, with Zelda and his unconscious body, vanished from his sight, once again leaving him in the darkness utterly alone.The vision was gone, and Link's only connection to the outside world was severed completely, and he wonder whether he would ever awake again.

As the poison invaded more and more of his body, Link's mind began to slowly break down. He found himself having to concentrate harder and harder to keep breathing, and the simplest task became an impossible quest to Link as he slowly died, inside to out. His heart beat sluggishly again, slowing his blood flow through his body, causing everything to go into slow motion...

He hung there, in the darkness, limp from the powerful poison that had entered his body uninvited by a black arrow. His eyes were half-closed, completely unfocused on whatever they were staring at --

--which was nothing at all, since there is nothing to see within the mind of a dying person.

Slowly, slowly, he drifted further and further away from the reality in which life resides. He was too weak to grab onto the thread of his life, which was woven among millions upon billions of other individuals, forming a pattern that was the large timeline of life itself. Link dully watched as the thread representing his life began to fade into nothingness at a steady rate. The end was nigh, but only one fact comforted him:

That he wasn't being killed by the Cold.

_That is where you're wrong._ A familiar voice said from within the darkness.

Link somewhat revived, and sluggishly turned his head to where he had heard the voice speak, to find nothing at all. The quiet resumed, and it was as if the voice had not spoken at all, but it broke the silence again.

_The Cold is what is killing you, _the voice said._ for it was a creature of the Cold which fired the arrow into your flesh, causing you your wound._

"But why?" Link asked into the darkness, surprised that he still had the will to speak.

_To crush your spirit, for you're very dangerous when you have your mind set upon a goal. _The voice answered.

"Crush my spirit?"

_You're not dying, as you believe you are, though you are poisoned enough to keep you in a coma for months on end. But It cannot have you dead, yet. Neither can it have the other two dead._

"The other two?" Link stated slowly, realizing why all three of them might have been brought here.

"The Triforce," he said. "we all of a piece of the Triforce."

_Yes,_ the voice answered back. _a piece of the sacred triangle is within each of you._

Link's mind began to revive, coming back to its original self. The poison was forgotten, and defeated -- for a time. 

"But why?"

_The Cold is a living being, and as it takes over a land, it must take the strongest powers within the land. Once it invaded Hyrule in this time, it found the _Triforce_, and brought Zelda and Ganondorf here._

"But it needed the third piece, so it brought me to this time, causing me to age seven years," Link finished. "but why was I the only one injured?"

_One cannot take someone through time unwillingly, so it created the creature you were attacked by to weaken your spirit so it could easily bring you here. But..._ The voice trailed off.

"What?"

_As it pulled you here, a hole was created between the two times, future and past. It traveled back into time to get you, and found Hyrule in another time, without a Triforce to worry about. A part of it stayed there, and already has begun to destroy it. Soon, there will be no Hyrule, past or future._

Link's mind raced. It had attacked his home?! No one was there to protect Princess Zelda or prevent the Cold from spreading. The world would become what his dream was -- a bleak, isolated land filled with nothing but the Cold.

"Who are you?" he demanded to the darkess surrounding him. "Why are you helping me?"

_You know me very well,_ the voice explained._ very well, in fact. _

"Show yourself!"

A silence took over for a painfully long moment, but suddenly a bright light appeared far off at Link's right. It took the shape of a tunnel, and by straining his eyes Link could see a figure walked slowly through to tunnel towards him.

She walked gracefully, her shimmering light blue hair lightly having upon her shoulders, draping over her back and part of her front. She wore a white dress, and seemed to be made of a beautiful smooth silk as it sparkled in the light. Her eyes matching her hair in color, and sent a feeling of recognition through Link. He had met her before... hadn't he?

Her last feature answered all of his questions -- for they were the identical to a friend's he had been with so long ago, it seemed. They stretched out from her back, giving her an angelic look with their grace. They were transparent, and shimmered beautifully. That voice, the fairy wings, this could only be one person...

Navi.

Link could hardly believe it, it was as if a ghost was coming slowly towards him. He tried to say something, but a lump in his throat prevented him from doing anything but stare. She reached him and stood in front of him, her head reaching his broad shoulders.

A moment passed between them, and both said nothing. Navi, or the person Link believed was Navi, though she wasn't the tiny fairy he had known before, wore a small smile as she stared up at Link gently. Link gazed back, abashed and a little shocked from the change he saw in her friend from then to now. Finally, the silence was broke with a single word...

"Navi?"

"Yes."

Link hugged her, and found her very real to his embrace. Navi hugged back, thinking to herself that she could not do this in her other form. They stayed that way for a few minutes, not wanted to let go. They finally parted, and Link had many questions to have answered.

"How-" he was cut off by Navi's finger covering his mouth. 

"I never left, I was always there to guide you, for the Deku Tree bided me to do so." she said simply.

Link smiled and embraced her once more, happy to see his friend that had helped him so much in his adventure as the Hero of Time again. They parted once again, and Navi's expression turned more serious.

"Link-kun," she said. "they need you."

Link nodded, understanding completely.

"Thank you, Navi," he said to her. "you saved my life."

Navi smiled sadly. "Perhaps," she answered. 

Silently she took his hand in hers closing her blue eyes as she did so. She concentrated, and emitted a bright white light, beating back the darkness, banishing it from Link's mind. Link cried out as he felt his soul go back into his body, rejoining them as they should have been in the first place. He could hear Zelda sobbing, barely at first but the sound became stronger and stronger as he regained consciousness. 

His eyes slowly opened, and a crying Zelda came into view, draped over his body, her tears soaking his tunic. Though the pain from the poison still remained, Link pulled one arm up and rested it gently on Zelda's back.

Her sobbing stopped abruptly, she turned her face to find Link alive, and smiling weakly.

"Link-kun!!"

She hugged him tightly, and weakly Link returned the gesture. The life slowly came back into his body again, his strength revived as the poison was slowly beaten away by Link's powerful spirit.

Silently, he thanked Navi, his eternal friend.

~End of Chapter 7 ****

** **


	8. "As the Snow Falls"

@pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

My apologies for not making the next few chapters earlier -- I've been a little busy. (: Also, don't mind the HTML stuff in the beginning, even I had no idea what it's for, and I didn't put it there, so just try your best to ignore it. I've also been told that I make "faces" while I type, as in, when a character I'm writing about is angry, I'm making an angry face (sounds weird, huh?). I didn't know that I did that, and that's kinda scary and neat at the same time. Now, off to the next chapter (and my many funny faces!) !

**Chapter 8**

** **

****"As the Snow Falls"

The young princess of the Zora people, Ruto, watching solemnly as the only home she had ever known shrank further and further in the distance, until it could not be seen at all. That was partly due to the dark clouds that were poised over the once-peaceful land of Hyrule, preventing the warm sun's rays to shine upon the trees and people.It was always dark during the day, and even darker at night. Always cold, always freezing, always snowing a white blanket over the land. Hyrule Lake had long since frozen over, along with all the bodies of water located anywhere within Hyrule. 

The Cold had taken Death Mountain only yesterday, leaving it more barren and completely lifeless -- for all of the Gorons except a few which were absent were killed. All the remaining people in Hyrule were being taken from their homes to reside within the castle walls -- the last stronghold against the ruthless Cold. Half of Kakariko Village and more than half of its population were killed in the sudden unexpected attack on the large Mountain shadowing their small homes. The rest were quickly evacuated thanks to Impa, acting immediately once she heard the rumors of the Village's plight.

The Forest had already been taken, along with the playful Kokiri and the strange race of Deku's. The castle guards tried desperately to evacuate to Kokiri and save their lives, but they simply replied that they would die if they left the forest; no point whatsoever to try and save their fate. The Cold came, and the forest was completely destroyed in an instant, a simple blink of the eye in the Cold's eternal existence.

They knew that Zora's domain time of destruction was nigh, but all of the Zora's, like all the other people of Hyrule, were very reluctant to leave their lives behind for the Cold to swallow hungrily. His father stayed behind with a couple dozen Zora's, not wanting to give up their faith and hope to the Cold. Ruto wanted to stay with her father, but he urged her to go along with the remainder of the Zora's, to lead them in this time of need.

_Lead them? Hah!_ Ruto thought to herself, almost angry at her father for letting her live when he would not. _I'm not even half the age of all the Zora's here! How will they listen to such a naive child? Oh Father you... you... dummy! I... I..._ her train of thought broke off as she tried her best to hide the tears running in streams down her cold cheeks underneath the hood of the heavy cloak she was wearing to protect herself from the bitter-cold weather.She wanted to be there, at her father's side until the end, but thanks to his decision, not hers, she must lead her people. 

_I don't care about our People! _She sobbed to herself as silently as possible._ I wanted to be with you, Father!! The People can lead themselves; just let me lead myself the way I want to! _Thoughts similar to these repeated over and over within her mourning mind until she fell into an uneasy sleep. The horses and carriages pulling the Zora's further and further from home continued on their journey to the castle, never resting until they reached their destination. 

Before Ruto submitted to the sleep tugging at her heavy eyelids, one last thought went through her tired mind:

_Sayonara, Otousan..._

_ _

_ _

As she was having council with Impa over the steps they should take to save the remaining people alive in Hyrule, Princess Zelda was notified of the Zora's arrival in the castle. There wasn't much room left in the castle, despite the fact that more than half of Hyrule population was killed by the deadly Cold's wrath. But yet more room had to be made with the Zora's arriving to be sheltered and keep safe and warm. 

Zelda told the messenger to find if King Zora or Princess Ruto were among them, and if so, to bring them to her as soon as it was possible. The messenger took his orders and hurried back to quickly carry them out, not wanting to keep Zelda from wanting too long -- the stress upon her was very great at these awful times, and he was one of the few which tried everything in their limited power to help bear the weight.

Malon was given a room in the castle, and was often seen talking to Zelda about Link's sudden disappearance. Zelda talked and conversed with her as much as she could during the day, and even through the night, for Malon was mourning the death of her beloved father, Talon. A few days before, Malon and a few other valuable horses and cows from her Ranch were taken to the castle for protection from the Cold, but a dozen guards could not convince the stubborn Talon to leave his beloved Ranch and the remaining horses behind.

"I've stuck with 'em this far," He answered the guards with his broad arms crossed over his chest, "An' I'm gonna make sure that they live the rest of their lives with the proper care they deserve! These are the best horses I've ever had, and I ain't gonna abandon none of them now. Unlike ya'll, I haven't given up my faith for Hyrule, and I intend to keep hoping that things will turn for the better. I don't care whatcha gonna say, I'm stayin' and that's final!!" And with those words, he stormed back into the Ranch, and no one followed.

The Cold attacked later that day, leaving the Ranch in ruins with no survivors.

When Malon heard the new of her father's death, her brave face shattered like glass upon stone. She insisted on being alone for a day, inside her room, neither eating or sleeping, lying on her bed and sobbing, whispering "Otousan, Otousan, Otousan," over and over again.

It was Zelda who brought her back into reality, telling her that more orphaned kids like her needed comfort as well. 

It was then Malon realized she had a purpose for being saved. The next day she befriended many of the orphans who were living in the castle, and helped them through their times. Their pain often hid her pain, helping her cope with her terrible loss little by little. But at night when she was alone in her room, Malon could be heard sobbing from behind her closed door. 

Ruto came into the room, wrapped in a black cloak that covered her downcast eyes. Zelda immediately knew what had become of her father, and bit her lip, thinking silently how the Cold has had such an impact on the people of Hyrule and their lives. Ruto lifted the hood to reveal her tear-stricken, yet very determined blue-violet eyes; some of the light had faded from her fiery stare, but not enough to make her appear weak and defeated.

_She has gotten much stronger in such a short time, _Zelda thought to herself. _Everyone has. _

Zelda moved her lips to greet Ruto, but Ruto was the one to speak first.

"Princess Zelda, I humbly thank you for the hospitality you have provided for us Zoras. I'm afraid to tell you of my father, King Zora, and his untimely demise. I am now the ruler of the Zora's, and I am for now at your service during these gloomy times."

Zelda was a little surprised at the stiffness of Ruto's voice and how formal she had sounded. Zelda knew that she had to reply correctly or this meeting would become a disaster very quickly.

"You and your people have always been welcome to the castle, we have only invited you to live among us. As for your father's death, I'm truly and deeply sorry for you and your people's loss, but the formal ruler of the Zora's has been replaced by one whom I believe can carry on through these times without the losses they have recently sustained."

Zelda perceived the faintest of smiles passing over Ruto's features -- the correct answer had been given, the meeting would carry on without conflict.

Outside, the snow continued to fall, never resting, ever ceasing. 

_ _

__


	9. "Making Promises"

Chapter 9 @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Chapter 9**

** **

****"Making Promises"

Link woke up from his uneasy sleep, and painfully sat up to look around him for Zelda. She was not far away, and noticing his movement, she came over and kneeled beside him. His wound was almost healed, and the poison had somehow disappeared from his body. And slowly, but surely, his strength was coming back to him. When she had asked him what had happened during the time he was unconscious, Link refused reply and would try to change the subject. She wondered about Link's obvious avoidance about the matter, but let it slide, for more important things were on hand.

"How are you feeling, Link-kun?" she asked him.

"Much better," he replied, trying to cheer her up, but Zelda could always see through lies.

His fatigue was obvious to her eye, and she knew it would be quite some time before he would completely recover from the nightmare he had been through. When she wasn't worried about Link, Zelda often wondered how long they have been in this desolate place. Time didn't seem to exist here, wherever they were. For all she could tell, they could have been there from a couple of hours to several years.

Though her mind was tired, she tried to sort out all of the information Link had given her when he had woken up about the Cold. How Link had come by this information she could not imagine, but she was thankful for the answers to many of her questions. She always tried to keep her focus to what was happening in the present, so she would not remember with a painful stab in her heart about the destruction of the Hyrule of the future and the Hyrule of the past. Since only part of the Cold had been left behind to destroy the past Hyrule, its destruction was carried out slowly and painfully, instead of the staggering blow the future Hyrule had sustained and had been torn into pieces by. 

She snapped out of her reverie when she realized Link was staring at her with a concerned expression on his face. She forced a assuring smile and told him it was nothing, but like Zelda Link had also learned to see through lies as well. He was concerned for her, obviously, since his sickness had caused her much stress and grief. 

_It's not only me, _he realized slowly. _She had lost her home and the land she was supposed to rule and protect in a blink of an eye, then she was taken here. Now she knows the Hyrule I'm from is being destroyed as well, and that just brings the memories of her loss back._

Link watched Zelda's leaving figure, which stopped not too far away, but far enough to get some time alone. Instinctively Link noted exactly where Ganondorf was lurking off in the distance, and calculated how long it would take him to get to Link if he chose to attack, or for one of his magic attacks to fly through to air and hit him. Link would never forgive Ganondorf completely, and likewise for Ganondorf not forgiving Link. The feud between them would last their lifetimes and beyond, and not a moment of trust would ever pass through their hearts, not now, not ever. Their hate for each other will always exist, never wavering... except, perhaps, in Link's case.

Link has always been one to forgive someone for his or her faults. However, in the situation with Ganondorf, Link might never forgive him. But under the current circumstances, Link has, in a way, considered Ganondorf a bit of an ally -- he wasn't trying to kill him, after all. But if it came to the point of having to betray Ganondorf or betray Zelda, Link was certain he would go against Ganondorf in a heartbeat, ally or no.

Link turned his gaze away from Ganondorf and leaned back to rest his head on the strange surface that has served as the ground for them in this blank void. His thoughts traced back to the Hyrule he had left behind, in much in time of his need right now. His heart felt like it could burst -- everyone, _well, almost everyone_,Link thought as he stole a glance at the sitting form of Zelda not too far away, he had known and loved in his life were dying or were going to die very soon. The Cold was swallowing Hyrule, taking the once-beautiful landscape with its inhabitants and completely and utterly destroying it with its raw power.

And where was it getting its power? From the power of the Triforce, the three pieces which were within three people choosen by destiny: Zelda, Link, and Ganondorf.

For a long time Link has always been at the aid of Hryule, ready whenever and wherever to save it from any kind of harm in any way possible. Now, after all the heart and courage he had put into his battle and struggles, they were made in vain as he was turned into a pawn in the awful game to destroy the world which had been his home. He clenched his fists very tightly, turning his knuckles completely white from his silent rage. His fingers pierced his skin, and crimson blood began to flow through his fingers, dripping to the ground and forming a small puddle.

Fate was mocking him, the Goddesses were laughing at him, he was sure of it. Link opened his hands and turned his red palms upward and stared at them, thinking. The blood trickled down his palms to the floor with a soft plip on contact. He closed his eyes, and tried to imagine how the Triforce of Courage resided in him, tried to feel if it was there, for he didn't feel any different than the day he had set out of the Kokiri Forest. Then, it suddenly occurred to him, why didn't he think of it before? What a fool he was, blaming himself and others for this plight when the answer was right before him!!

"Zelda!" 

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name suddenly being called. Zelda hurried over to Link, who was struggling to sit up, fighting his weakness and fatigue from the poison now long gone. Ganondorf's interest perked up at Link's cry. He turned his head slightly toward them, but still kept the appearance of being completely uninterested.All Ganondorf wanted was to kill Link and leave this boring and bleak place to cause his own havoc, he did not care about Hyrule's welfare whatsoever. Ganondorf's concerns were for himself, and that was all it was would ever as long as he lived and breathed. 

Link spoke of his plan quietly to Zelda, not wanting Ganondorf to hear their conversation. He explained what he was thinking to Zelda quickly, needing her opinion as soon as possible on whether this plan was possible or not. But she simply looked at him with her sad eyes...

"Link-kun, you cannot do it in your current state. You could-"

"I don't care!" Link snapped sharply with more anger than he intended to, "Hyrule won't exist if we don't do something! I'm tired of sitting here, completely powerless..." He trailed off, and glanced down at his red palms again. Zelda gazed down to see what Link was staring at, and saw his wounded hands, she gasped and made a move toward them, but Link pulled away. She stared at him angrily.

"Link! When will you start thinking about yourself?" she cried. "You're always trying to save someone, and the last thing you think about is your welfare! Don't you care? Don't you care about whom you would leave be-" Her voice choked as her eyes filled with unshed tears. She turned her face away from Link, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall to the ground.

"I thought I lost everything... then I was taken here, and I found you... the last person I knew who was still alive. I almost lost you before in the battle with Ganondorf, and then you came close to death again with the sickness caused from the poisoned arrow... Please... try and take care of yourself... I... I know it's selfish, but you're all I have left..."

Link was shocked to see a strong person like Zelda break down so easily, crumbling like an unstable wall. Everyone had a weak side, as well as a strong side. Link recalled something the Deku Tree had said to him before he died:

_"Link, the roots of a tree grow strongest where the wind blows the hardest. But when the wind blows from another direction, the tree can be uprooted. Keep yourself strong, always, for the wind blows from all directions..."_

_ _

He hesitated, and tried to stall for time by saying something, but his lips moved without a sound. One hand moved, and his fingers cupped around Zelda's chin, and he gently lifted her face close to his. Zelda's eyes went wide, and her white cheeks blushed with red.He spoke, barely above a whisper, his words for her ears only.

"Zelda," he whispered. "don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm the Hero of Time, and when the people of Hyrule or another world need me, I'm there for them. I give them hope, protection, and strength. I've long since accepted this fate; they're lives are upon my shoulders, outweighing the importance of my life. It's not choice... it's destiny."

He pressed his forehead against hers; his face was so close...

"I can't tell you that I'll live through it, but I'll fight as hard as I possibly can to come back to you, that... I can promise."

Zelda's heart ached, she didn't want Link to die, everything, everyone else she had ever known and loved had... She couldn't live through it again -- it would simply crush her. But she couldn't be selfish, no, not in Hyrule's last few hours. Link wasn't the only one whose heart had accepted fate.

"Link-kun," she whispered back to him, "I've also accepted my role and service to Hyrule... I'm the Princess, the Royal Heir to the Throne. The people of Hyrule look up to me for guidance and hope in any terrible situation. They expect so much of me, and the least I can do for them is to carry their wishes out to the best of my abilities. My service is to the people of Hyrule, not to myself alone.

"I can't stop someone from taking on the responsibilities to save Hyrule, but I can join you. I promise that I'll fight with all of my strength and heart by your side until we both fall, I'll never give up until the Cold is defeated and Hyrule saved. It's not my choice either, Link-kun... it's also my destiny."

A smile slowly appeared on Link's face, and to Zelda's disappointment he pulled himself away from her and laid down again, remarking on how much stronger she has become since the last time he had seen her. He closed his eyes, and told her he must think a little more about his plan to save Hyrule, and Zelda agreed that she needn't to think as well, but they didn't have much time. 

"Link-kun," she told him, "we don't have much time until Hyrule is completely gone. I'm sure that my past self has thought of something that would stall the Cold from completely destroying Hyrule, but whatever solution she has come up with, it will fall, leaving Hyrule defenseless. Please, hurry!"

Link knew of the desperateness of the situation, but also wished he had more time to think of a way to defeat the Cold. He needed more information, more clues about the Cold, and he knew only one place where he could find all of the answers he needed.

He laid down and closed his eyes as Zelda watched him curiously. Link relaxed every muscle in his body, and tried to calm his anxiousness to save Hyrule, which refused to go away. Inside his weary but very determined consciousness, Link called out for a friend who seemed to have all the right answers to any problem. 

_Navi... Navi, I need you..._

_ _

~End of Chapter 9


	10. Someone Else's Memories

@pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

I would like to take this time to thank all the people who have reviewed this story so far -- it keeps me going encourages me to be a little more bold with the plot. What I have written so far is far more complex than I originally intended, but as this story progresses I hope to continue capturing your interests. I might be a little rushed in making new chapters this week since I'm leaving for South Carolina for the Youth Sports Festival on Saturday, and then practically right after I'm leaving for a vacation at the beach with my family. I have no idea how much longer this story will continue, since the idea after idea is pouring out of my head like a faucet! (:

**Chapter 10**

** **

"Someone Else's Memories"

A small-framed figured clothed in white silk quietly slipped from her chambers into the empty dark corridor. Softly closing the door with a muffled _click_, she disappeared down the hall with the grace rivaling a feline. Her golden hair glittered in the cold moonlight as she entered the Courtyard not even rustling the brittle leaves beneath her feet. Her frosty breath fumed into the clear air, dissipating as soon as it rose above her head. 

The Cold had taken all of the surrounding areas of Hyrule, and was slowly eating the remaining edges of the once-proud Hyrule Field. The castle was the only fortress against the Cold, but everyone knew deep down in their hearts that it would fall to its wrath. The people taking refuge within the castle walls spent their days in a miserable silence that comes around when one knows instinctively that the end was near. Even the youngest of the children dared not to cry and break the heavy gloom that hung over the defeated people of Hyrule. 

People that find themselves within such situations often tend to blame someone for their unhappiness, no matter whether the person's actions had caused their situation or not. In this case, the people of Hyrule leveled their unyielding fingers at Princess Zelda, publicly ranting that their miserableness was caused by her actions. They had long since ceased whispering their blaming among themselves, with their impatientness growing dramatically as the Cold drew nearer and nearer to their fragile stronghold.

Their blaming and anger aimed toward the young Princess of Hyrule smothered her with such stress that she almost found herself unable to breathe. It had been more than one night that Impa has found the Royal Heir sobbing herself to an unrestful sleep.Having taken care of the Princess since she was an infant, Impa was more protective of Zelda than a mother to their child. Her anger boiled inside her, threatening to erupt every time she spied a commoner speaking cruelly of the young Princess. More times than once Impa came to Zelda's defense, and often fight would break out within the Courtyard, but no matter how many challenged Impa, the Sheikah always came out triumphant.

Zelda was grateful for Impa's loyalty to her, for many of her close friends had abandoned her in these times. Ever since Ruto had arrived with the remaining Zora's, more disputes had broken out about living space. Discrimination leaked from every wall and room throughout the castle, and the air was almost always poisoned with cries of anger between the people and the Zora's. The survivors of Hyrule did not welcome the Zora's the least bit, and no other hospitality aside from the castle servants was given to them. This angered the Zora's greatly, and they demanded for equal rights, making the burden upon Zelda's shoulders more crushing and suffocating than before.

She had escaped that night to her favorite sanctuary, the Courtyard -- a sweet smelling place in the middle of the castle where beautiful flowers grew and filled the air around them with their sweet scent. Zelda was often found here on summer days, enjoying just having the warm golden sun on her face as apposed to wandering the cold lonely corridors of Hyrule Castle. The Courtyard was filled with many memories as well, for this was the place where Zelda had first met Link.

_Oh, Link-kun..._ Zelda's heart cried out for him, wherever he was. The fact of his disappearance always tugged at the back of her weary mind, refusing to leave or ever cease. She worried about him more than anything else, and her heart had broken from not being able to see him, to touch his face, to hug him and never let go... 

She had finally admitted to herself that she truly did love this mysterious boy, and her heart was tortured cruelly for not having told him. Her love for him had no origin, and recently she had realized that she had loved him the very moment her eyes had laid upon him for the first time. Her love had no reason, but it seemed natural for it to be invested in him, however strange it was. She didn't care that he was a peasant, that thought hadn't even crossed her mind; her love for him made him a prince in her eyes.

Now he was gone, without so much as a trace. Perhaps he was dead; perhaps he was alive, Zelda could not tell. As she walked through the dead flowers and trees of the Courtyard, which were killed with a bitter death of being covering by a smothering frost, tears threatened to pour from her glistening eyes and fall to the ground below. When the dam finally broke, the tears spilled over, but were frozen to her rosy cheeks only halfway to their goal to reach the ground below.

Zelda whipped the icy tears with a stroke of her white sleeve, and gave a shiver. The Cold could strike at any day now, but it seemed to take pleasure in toying with their fears, and taunted them ruthlessly, breaking the survivors will to continue living. In fact, many of the people living in refuge in the castle begged for death, for it would be an easy way of escaping the hell their world had become.

Zelda remembered with a shudder of the man who had committed suicide only two days ago, plunging a dagger into his beating heart. His will had been shattered completely by the loss of his two sons and beloved wife, and, unable to go on, he ended his misery in a swift stroke of a knife. A thread among millions upon billions of others, woven together to form the patterns of life and time itself, faded into nothing as yet another defeated soul brought death upon themselves. 

Though it made no sense whatsoever, Zelda blamed herself for the man's actions. The anger that was being taken out on her had taken its toll on her tired heart mind, causing her to always blame herself for anything. 

Shivering with cold, Zelda kneeled down in the dead, stiff grass, and craned her neck upward for a glance at the sky. To her surprised it was a clear night, something that had not been seen since the Cold had begun its wrath upon their lives and world. She stared, breathless at the stunning starred sky, twinkling with white, blue, red, purple and light green. For a long moment she sat there, taking in the gorgeous sight of nature at its best.

She forgot about the cold that hung heavily in the air around her, and the shivering ceased, leaving behind a calm that she had not felt for what seemed like forever. The burden was lifted from her shoulders by a heavenly hand, leaving her at peace with herself as she continued watching the stars perform for the people of Hyrule with their twinkling light. All of her problems and anxieties melted away, lifting her hopes and her crushed spirit to a height much higher than the last few days had been. 

Every concern she had since the day the Cold had struck seemed shrink further and further away in the distance within her eased consciousness, and for a moment Zelda finally found herself like Link -- care-free and released from the bonds of royalty.

She had no idea how long she was there, looking at the sky as if in a trance, as her breath puffed mist into the chilly night air. The stars were so beautiful, filling the sky with their tranquility. To her delight, a single bright shooting star raced through the sky from one horizon to the other, disappearing as mysteriously as it had appeared.

She closed her eyes, and made a single wish. Such silly actions had never been done by her, for she thought it was foolish to put your hopes in something as brief as a shooting star. But she didn't care at this moment, especially that moment of such peace with herself and emotions. Slowly, her eyes opened to reveal the beautiful sky still present above her. She sighed aloud, scolding her petty action of wishing upon a star. 

_What I fool I am, putting my hopes into such a thing, _Zelda bitterly thought to herself,_ I needn't any-_ "Ahh!!"

Zelda was thrown to the side from a sudden violent lurch from the ground below her. She failed her arms and legs to pull herself up again, but her gown was too entangled in a scraggly bush to allow her to do so. 

The ground lurched again, causing her to become more entangled in the bush. With a tug and a loud "Riip!" she became free and fled from the Courtyard. Once inside the castle, the ground leaped again, and continued its fierce rumbling, never ceasing. 

Zelda ran as best she could down the crumbling halls of the Hyrule Castle, often stumbling and falling. She could hear the terrified cries and scream of the people outside and within the castle as debris rained down upon them, crushing many and injuring others. 

"Impa! Malon! Ruto!" she cried desperately. "Otousan!!"

Her cries and yells were swallowed by the ripping noise the earth was creating as it pulled the stone castle walls apart. The falling rock and stone from the ceilings and walls blocked off the only passages to the outside slowing Zelda's escape from the castle. Her instincts screamed to be outside, for staying inside the castle would certainly be her doom. Debris fell from the ceiling, coming dangerously close to crushing the Princess with their heavy weight. Again she called out for her father and friends, her cries barely echoing off the shattering walls.

"Impa!! Malon! Ruto!! Otou- AHH!!" Zelda clutched her head in her hands and collapsed to her knees as the world fell down around her. It felt as if a knife had sliced into her mind and had twisted over and over again, the shear pain nearly knocked her unconscious. Suddenly, the visions came at full force...

FLASH!!

Ganondorf towered above a fallen figure, laughing cruelly as the man cough blood off to the side. Struggling and fighting the pain from his many wounds, the young man pulled himself and raised his sword against the King of Evil with a look of defiance in his eyes so pure that Ganondorf slightly hesitated his next attack.

FLASH!!

Hyrule Lake stretched before Zelda, with the morning sun shining off its glassy surface. A blond-haired young man stood before her with his back turned, staring at the beautiful clear lake. She felt she had known him for ages...

FLASH!!

A circle of flames!! A huge beast roared, waving two sharp swords half its immense height. Its bulky muscles rippling through its skin as is swung one sword in a single arc towards a lone warrior, who stood bravely before him with a Hylian Shield in one hand and a sword in the other.

FLASH!! 

A green forest, with sun shining through its numerous trees! She stood in a single clearing alone. She watched as a figure ran into the clearing through an entrance on one side.

FLASH!! 

Molten red lava bubbled beneath them, yes, them, for the same man stood a little distance in front of her with an blue ocarina to his lips. His eyes were closed as he played a tune with her. His blond hair hung in his face slightly; his skin smooth skin glistened with sweat from the heat that radiated around them...

FLASH!!

She was held inside a crystal, completely helpless. Outside two people battled fiercely with clanging swords and burning magic spells. Explosions and cries of pain echoed through her prison, sending chills down her spine. 

FLASH!!

The world tumbled down around her as she fell to the ground, screaming and holding her hands between her hands as memories of events she never lived poured into her mind. Not to far away, Impa saw the Princess in peril and raced to save her, dodging falling pillars and beams from the crumbling castle, trying to reach her without concern for her own safety...

Outside, witnesses watched as the castle fell from its proud foundations, and tumbled to the ground, raising a dust cloud that didn't settle until the late hours of the morning.

~End of Chapter 10


End file.
